Wrong Theatre
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Curhatan Jongin yang salah memasuki teater dan berakhir dengan para pasangan mesum juga seorang maniak disampingnya. HUNKAI/SEKAI/JUST SEHUNXKAI, OOC, AU. SHOUNEN-AI, LIL RAPE SCENE.


**_Wrong Theatre_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_It's HUNKAI, bby! :p_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Oh, well, hei? Regret that I'm back? :P_**

**_Haha, sorry, mungkin beberapa dari kalian tau ya, gue udah bener-bener move ke blog pribadi gue yang tenang dan 'bersih'~ sayangnya kerajaan gue juga dikotori sama perkataan sampah n' sama sekali gak terhormat dari seseorang yang udah kalian tau banget itu~ kerajaan impian gue hancur sudah =w=a_**

**_Jadi ada yang nyesel ternyata saya balik lagi kemari? :p well, salahin Farhan then, siapa suruh bocahnya pake bilang gue takut dibash sama dia n' pindah dari FFn =w=a well, sorry Far, I'm deadly neva' have been afraid with you~ saya diciptakan untuk takut pada kemarahan Tuhan, dan berhubung anda bukan Tuhan, haruskah saya takut? Saya hanya sedang membersihkan mata dan pikiran saya dari tulisan tidak bermoral milik anda =w= tapi percuma ternyata, anda selalu mengikuti saya kemanapun saya pergi, hah~ parasit~ jangan salahkan saya jika saya memilih kembali dan menulis di dua tempat seperti dulu :P_**

**_N' untuk para fans dari Farhan, she gave me her phone number, want it?~~_**

**_Lalu, oh, sayangku, reader saya yang saya terlantarkan/? disini ._. maaf ya, ternyata gue belum dewasa-dewasa amat, masalah ginian aja gue ampe ngambek/? n' minggat/?_**

**_Mau dimaafin gak akunya? QnQ N' maaf lagi, balik-balik malah bawa masalah x'DDD_**

**_Sow, welcome back for me?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_OOC, AU, Typo(s) everywhere, weird language, BOYS LOVE/SLASH/M|M/SHOUNEN-AI n' not YAOI 'kay! N' a bit M, Lime, tapi bukan Sehun sama Kai =w=v_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Just– HAPPY READING!_**

**_._**

**_._**

Jongin melangkah menuju kursinya dengan cepat, terkadang Jongin meloncati satu anak tangga, oh, Jongin hanya ingin cepat sampai dibarisan paling atas.

Oh, maaf~ Jongin hanya terlalu bersemangat, ayolah– film yang Jongin tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tayang juga di Korea, _Step Up Revolution_, astaga! Jongin berharap film ini cepat dimulai! Jongin benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat Adam menari, _well_, yang Jongin lihat di internet Adam hanya menjadi _cameo_, tidak masalah, oh, Jongin yakin Adam tetap akan memiliki _dance part_ di film ini.

Ah~ akhirnya Jongin sampai di barisan paling atas– tapi, tunggu dulu–

Jongin mengernyit bingung, sepertinya tadi saat memilih tempat, Jongin memilih dibagian kanan, ketiga dari kanan dan keenam dari kiri. Tapi kenapa hanya ada enam kursi dibarisan kanan?

Jongin beralih pada bagian kiri, disana juga hanya ada enam, apa Jongin salah ingat?

Mencoba untuk tidak peduli, Jongin masuk ke bagian kanan dan duduk tepat di kursi ketiga dari kanan –Jongin yakin tempatnya disini.

Setelah menaruh _cola_ dan_ popcorn-_nya, Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar besar di depan sana, belum ada apa-apa, lagipula baru ada Jongin dan dua pengunjung lain dibagian kiri sana yang masuk ke dalam teater ini.

"Lama sekali." Jongin menggumam pelan, matanya terus melirik jam tangan hitam itu berkali-kali, harusnya sudah mulai lima menit yang lalu, kenapa belum juga? Lalu kemana semua orang? Jongin ingat harusnya ada tiga orang lain yang duduk tepat disamping kirinya. Apa orang-orang tidak melihat jam mereka eh?

Akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk memakan _popcorn_-nya, lebih baik daripada Jongin menggerutu menyebalkan.

_TRAK! _

Seketika saat lampu teater mati dan layar besar itu mulai menayangkan filmnya, Jongin segera membenarkan letak duduknya dan bersandar nyaman –sepertinya Jongin butuh sebuah selimut sekarang.

Sebenarnya, Jongin sedang menikmati _cola_-nya saat Jongin menyadari sesuatu–

_Warner Bros_?

Tunggu–

Tadi itu benar-benar lambang _Warner Bros_? Sungguhan? Tapi _Step Up_ 'kan oleh _Summit Ent Lionsgate_–

Seketika bibir Jongin terbuka lebar, membiarkan sedotan itu lepas dari apitan bibirnya–

ASTAGA! Sejak kapan _opening_ _Step Up_ dimulai dari gunung bersalju? Orang macam apa yang mau menari ditumpukan salju dingin begitu? Dan hei– kenapa ini dimulai dari seorang _yeoja_ kecil berambut pirang berlarian begitu? Kenapa juga pakaian anak itu norak sekali?

Oh, jangan– jangan katakan– jangan katakan–

JANGAN KATAKAN JONGIN SALAH MASUK TEATER!

Dengan cepat Jongin segera meraih tiketnya di dalam saku celana. Jongin benar kok, dia masuk ke teater tiga 'kan? Benar 'kan? Jongin menatap tiketnya serius –sebelum tiba-tiba berubah _horror_–

_Oh shit!_

_'…line A seat 3, theatre 5…'_

Oke, seseorang, bisakah kau membantu Jongin untuk terjun dari atas menara _Eiffel_ sekarang juga?

_Just fawk_! Jongin benar-benar salah masuk teater!

Dan tanpa berperi ketiketan, Jongin menghancurkan –menyobek– tiket ditangannya sampai pada potongan dimana tidak dapat Jongin hancurkan lagi, lalu membuangnya sembarangan.

Sekarang mata Jongin berkeliaran mengamati beberapa pengunjung mulai memasuki teater ini, tidak terlalu banyak memang –bahkan bisa dibilang sedikit–, tapi Jongin tetap saja was-was, bagaimana kalau kursi yang Jongin duduki sebenarnya adalah kursi seseorang?

Kalau orang itu tidak keras kepala mungkin Jongin bisa selamat dari amukan orang itu yang tidak terima kalau kursinya diambil Jongin, kalau iya? Hei, tidak lucu kalau Jongin sampai mati mengenaskan di dalam bioskop hanya karena menduduki kursi milik orang lain, lagipula itu bukan judul yang _kewl _untuk _headline _koran dan acara berita besok.

Hah, Jongin benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa meyakinkan Jongdae –_hyung_-nya– untuk menemani Jongin menonton, oh, kalau saja Yoona –_noona_-nya– tidak sedang bertugas diluar kota, mungkin Jongin akan dengan mudah mendapat teman untuk menonton hari ini –mengingat Yoona juga tertarik pada dunia _dance_ seperti Jongin– dan tidak harus terjebak di teater menyebalkan ini.

Jongin mengacak helai kehitamannya kesal sebelum meraih _popcorn_-nya kembali dan memakan olahan jagung itu dengan brutal, astaga, Jongin benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepala ke dinding sekeras mungkin.

Setelah menaruh kembali _popcorn_-nya yang tinggal tersisa sedikit itu, Jongin menatap datar film di layar sana, mungkin kalau kau lihat, Jongin seperti sedang serius menonton film– apa tadi? _Oh, yeah_, _Red Riding Hood_ ini, tapi coba saja kau intip isi hati Jongin, mungkin saat kau baru bersiap untuk mengintip tiba-tiba kau akan melihat sebuah pisau –atau mungkin sebuah samurai– melayang tepat kearah tempat dimana kau mengintip, Jongin sedang _'menghancurkan'_ segala sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Intinya Jongin sedang menggerutu tanpa batasan dengan bahasa paling kotor yang pernah kau dengar.

_SIING!_

Gerutuan Jongin terhenti seketika saat matanya melihat tiga orang _namja_ berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kursi bagian atas, oh, oke, Jongin gugup sekarang, bagaimana kalau Jongin sebenarnya menduduki kursi salah satu dari mereka? Oh, semoga saja tidak.

Bola mata Jongin menatap layar sedikit gelisah sambil sesekali melirik kearah tiga _namja_ itu, apalagi mereka terus berjalan menuju kursi paling atas, _oh, Tuhan, selamatkan aku!_

Detak jantung Jongin makin mengencang –dan Jongin rasa jantungnya nyaris meledak– saat ketiga orang itu malah berjalan menuju Jongin.

Dua diantara mereka segera mendudukan dirinya pada kedua kursi disamping kanan Jongin, satu lagi? Dia duduk tepat disamping kiri Jongin.

Apa ini artinya Jongin selamat?

Oh, semoga saja.

Akhirnya sepanjang film itu diputar, meskipun tatapan mata Jongin terus tertuju pada layar besar itu, Jongin tidak benar-benar mengerti jalan ceritanya. Yang Jongin tangkap hanya Valerie menyukai Peter tapi akan dijodohkan dengan Henry, lalu? Entahlah, pemburuan serigala bersama seorang dukun?

Eum?

_Oh yeah, _jangan lupakan _sound effect_ berupa desahan dua _yeoja_ di barisan kedua dan _namja_ disamping kanan Jongin, sepertinya Jongin melupakan fakta bahwa bioskop itu sebuah _'mini hotel'_, apalagi pemutaran film diminggu-minggu terakhir, dimana hanya sedikit orang yang datang.

Dan Jongin baru ingat film ini sudah diputar sejak dua minggu lalu, pantas saja yang datang kemari hampir semuanya berpasangan, kecuali Jongin, _namja_ disampingnya ini, dan seorang _yeoja_ lagi dibagian kiri jajaran tengah sana.

_TING!_

Mata Jongin membulat seketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Oh, tidak, di layar sana hanya ada potongan dimana Valerie dan Peter tengah melakukan _sex_ ditengah-tengah salju, hanya potongan kecil, dan bukan itu yang membuat Jongin menganga, ck, Jongin bahkan pernah, nyaris sering, melihat yang lebih dari itu di ponselnya, yang menjadi masalah untuk Jongin adalah–

–saat _yeoja_ yang duduk tepat dihadapan Jongin beranjak naik keatas pangkuan _namja_ disebelah kanannya, lalu mendesah seperti _'Oh, yeah~ faster baby– oh!'_ .

Oke, Jongin mungkin sering melihat itu di dalam ponselnya, _but this is rite' in his face, for the first time_! Dan ini juga kali pertamanya Jongin melihat _boobs_ seorang _yeoja_ –selain milik _eomma_nya saat Jongin bayi– menggantung bebas diantara kausnya yang terangkat dan rambut menjuntai, oh apa mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal itu nanti?

Oke, Kim Jongin, jangan terbawa suasana, jangan terbawa suasana, jangan–

_TAP!_

Tiba-tiba Jongin mengernyit dan seketika mengabaikan adegan _live sex_ di depannya –lebih tepatnya disekeliling Jongin– itu saat merasakan tangan _namja_ disebelah kirinya mulai menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin, _well_, kalau hanya menggenggam mungkin Jongin akan biarkan dan pura-pura tidak tahu saja –Jongin masih ingat dia salah teater, kawan, bisa-bisa Jongin yang terusir menyedihkan dari sini–, _but this_–, oh _c'mon,_ mengelus tangannya? Oke, memang lembut, tapi 'kan tetap saja–

_SRETT!_

Tatapan Jongin kembali berubah _horror_, astaga–_namja_ disebelahnya ini baru saja meremas menggelitik telapak tangan Jongin, oh, Jongin terlalu tahu arti gerakan ini–

_Oh gawd_, Jongin jadi curiga _namja_ ini seorang maniak, oh, kurang indah apa harimu ini Kim Jongin, sudah salah masuk teater, tidak tertarik pada _film_nya, dan terjebak bersama seorang maniak juga pasangan mesum disekelilingnya? _Oh, I love this day, hari yang INDAH, ck, menyedihkan sekali kau, Kim._

Setelah kembali menggerutu tidak jelas di dalam hati, Jongin berniat untuk mendamprat orang yang sudah dengan seenaknya menggenggam –juga mengelus dan meremas– tangannya, lupakan soal _Jongin_-akan-_mengamuk-di-kandang-orang_, _mood-_nya sudah benar-benar buruk, dan orang ini makin memperburuk keadaan Jongin.

"Hei–"

Oh, sepertinya Jongin kalah cepat dengan _namja_ _'maniak'_ itu –_well_, oke, Jongin akui suara _namja_ ini cukup err– _smexy_, oh lupakan!–, dia sudah menegur Jongin lebih dulu– hei, dia tidak akan tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau Jongin sudah salah teater 'kan? Lagipula Jongin sudah memusnahkan tiketnya tanpa sisa.

Dengan perlahan –dan sedikit was-was– Jongin menoleh kearah kirinya–

_SRETT!_

Oke, jujur saja ini terlalu cepat untuk Jongin, yang Jongin ingat sebelum otaknya _'membeku'_ hanya– menoleh perlahan dan tanpa sempat meneliti wajah _namja_ disampingnya itu –melihat saja tidak sempat, Jongin sudah merasakan genggaman hangat pada tangan kirinya terlepas, ditambah tarikan pada dagu juga dorongan dari belakang tengkuknya, dan terakhir, sesuatu menubruk bibirnya dengan– _well_, cukup lembut.

Bola mata Jongin membulat _horror_, kesadarannya –otak Jongin sudah _'mencair'_ sepertinya– pulih seketika saat merasakan lumatan lembut pada bibir bawahnya. Apa Jongin bilang?! _Namja_ disampingnya itu memang maniak!

Oh, astaga! Ayolah! Jongin sedang mendapatkan pelecehan disini!

Kau pikir memaksa seseorang berciuman ditempat umum tidak termasuk pelecehan?!

"Nhh~"

Dan entah kenapa, sepertinya hari ini Jongin selalu telat memberikan respon, tangan-tangan Jongin yang tadinya bergerak untuk mendorong _namja_ menyebalkan itu sekuat tenaga malah berakhir dengan meremas bahu lebar itu dan mengeluarkan suara menyedihkan seperti tadi. Alasannya mudah –lebih ke menyebalkan untuk Jongin, hanya karena Jongin lengah, benda hangat yang juga basah itu dalam beberapa detik sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya juga menggoda lidah Jongin. Hilang sudah niatan Jongin untuk menjauhkan diri dari _namja_ ini.

Tubuh Jongin sedikit meremang saat tangan yang tadinya memegangi dagu Jongin bergerak turun, menelusuri punggungnya pelan –sedikit menggoda, dan kesialan Jongin yang lain hari ini, harusnya Jongin tidak hanya menggunakan kemeja putih bermotif, pergerakan jari-jari itu dipunggungnya jadi benar-benar terasa.

Jongin kembali mengerang tertahan saat lidah orang asing itu bermain dengan lidahnya sedikit kasar, dan akhirnya Jongin lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata, menghalangi mata _namja_ itu terus menatap tajam kedalam mata Jongin, sepertinya Jongin mulai membiarkan _namja_ asing itu _'menjajah'_-nya –dan melupakan pemikirannya tentang kemungkinan _namja_ ini seorang maniak.

_Well_, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau Jongin _'sedikit'_ menikmati _french kiss_ ini sebentar? Lama-lama Jongin pikir bibir tipis yang tengah mengapit kedua belah bibir Jongin bergantian ini manis sekali, dan, _hell yeah_, Jongin menyukainya –well, kalau kau tidak keberatan, Jongin akan menambahkan sangat disana.

_SINGG! _

Dengan cepat Jongin kembali membuka kedua matanya dan mendorong bahu _namja_ yang masih sibuk mencumbui bibirnya, Jongin segera mengalihkan tatapan matanya kembali pada layar besar yang mulai menayangkan bagian _film credits_ itu.

Ah setidaknya Jongin tepat waktu untuk melepaskan diri dari _namja_ itu sebelum lampu teater kembali menyala, untung saja Jongin mendengar _soundtrack_-nya berputar tadi, oh, Jongin tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat Jongin berciuman dengan orang asing di dalam teater ini, Jongin tidak semesum pasangan-pasangan yang masih sibuk bercumbu –dan bercinta– itu.

Jongin tetap menatap layar, film membosankan itu memang sudah selesai, tapi ini lebih baik daripada melihat kearah kirinya dan bertatapan dengan _namja_ itu lagi, oh, tidak, Jongin terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu, otaknya kembali mengulangi kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu, hah, Jongin yakin wajahnya memerah menyebalkan sekarang.

_SRETT! _

"Eh?"

Oke, Jongin merasa seperti orang linglung saat _namja_ –yang ternyata tinggi– itu dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Jongin menuju pintu keluar teater, untung saja Jongin tidak jadi membawa tas, kalau jadi, mungkin tasnya akan tertinggal.

"Sehun! Hei! Oh Sehun! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengajak Sehun, lihat, dia sekarang marah 'kan, sudah tahu Sehun tidak suka diabaikan."

Kening Jongin berkerut mendengar pembicaran dari kedua _namja_ yang tadi duduk tepat disamping kanannya, siapa Sehun? Oh, kenapa juga Jongin harus peduli? Tunggu– apa _namja_ di depannya ini yang bernama Sehun? Atau siapa? Oh, sudahlah.

Jongin menatap punggung tegap di depannya itu –sedikit penasaran, bagaimana tampangnya? Yang Jongin tahu hanya mata sipitnya lengkap dengan bola mata _hazel_ juga tatapan tajam sedikit datar –itu yang tadi Jongin lihat saat mereka ber– ber– ah sudahlah!

"Hei–"

Jujur saja Jongin jadi sedikit gugup saat _namja_ –yang masih mengganggam tangan Jongin– itu sedikit memendekan langkah kakinya dan kini berjalan tepat disamping Jongin, oh, Jongin benar-benar tidak kuat untuk menahan rahangnya teteap berada ditempat.

_Oh. My. Gawd._

_Fuck_! Dia benar-benar tampan! _Perfect, just like a charming prince!_ Padahal Jongin hanya melihatnya dari samping, oh, jangan biarkan kaki-kaki Jongin meleleh~

"Maaf soal ciuman yang tadi– _well_, anggap saja aku sedang mencoba _'menyelamatkan'_ matamu–"

"Eh– apa?" oke, Jongin memang jadi _'sedikit'_ gelagapan saat _namja_ tinggi berkulit pucat itu menoleh kearahnya dengan senyuman tipis, "Ti-Tidak masalah!"

_Namja_ itu tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Jongin, apalagi wajah Jongin itu– bagaimana yah, terlihat seperti sedang meyakinkannya kalau Jongin benar-benar tidak memiliki masalah dengan ciuman tiba-tiba di teater tadi –_well_, Jongin memang tidak jadi memiliki masalah tentang itu, "Benarkah?"

"_M'hm!_" Jongin hanya mengangguk pasti sambil bergumam.

"Kalau begitu–" _Namja _pucat itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, dan tentu saja membuat Jongin ikut berhenti, Jongin bisa melihat senyuman aneh diwajah –_super duper_– tampan itu, "–apa kau keberatan pergi kencan denganku sekarang?"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi, _well_, niatan awal Jongin datang ke _mall_ ini hanya untuk menonton –dan gagal, _yup_–, lalu pulang, dan berhibernasi. Kencan tiba-tiba tidak ada dalam jadwal Jongin hari ini, tapi–

"Sama sekali tidak."

–tidak masalah 'kan?

"Ah, baiklah–" mereka kembali berjalan –tanpa arah– dengan teman kencan Jongin yang menggoyangkan tangan mereka yang sedang bertautan, "–aku Sehun ngomong-ngomong, kau?"

Jongin tersenyum saat _namja_ bernama Sehun itu kembali menoleh kearahnya, "Aku Jongin."

"Nama yang bagus." Sehun tersenyum sekillas sebelum kembali menatap kedepan, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai film tadi sampai tidak menyadari aku memperhatikanmu dari awal, ya."

"Ah, be-begitulah–"

Jongin tertawa gugup, jadi dari awal Sehun sudah memperhatikan Jongin? Oh, sepertinya Jongin terlalu sibuk menggerutu di dalam hati sampai tidak menyadari tatapan si pangeran tampan disampingnya ini–

_Wait_–

Ngomong-ngomong soal di teater tadi, bukannya Sehun datang bersamaan dengan pasangan mesum disamping kanan Jongin? Dan– bukannya– kedua _namja_ itu membicarakan seseorang bernama 'Sehun'? Apa maksudnya Sehun yang disamping Jongin ini? Berarti– mereka itu–

–teman Sehun?

Uh, oh, jangan-jangan–

"Ngomong-ngomong Jongin–"

"Y-ya?" oke, entah kenapa Jongin merasakan firasat buruk–

Sehun menoleh sekilas kearah Jongin dengan tatapan aneh, "–tadi itu kau menduduki kursiku, kau tahu?"

_Oh, shit_, firasat Jongin benar.

Dan Jongin hanya bisa tertawa gugup sebagai jawaban untuk Sehun.

**~ END ~**


End file.
